Tempation
by ChaliceArchAngel
Summary: No one ever said that maintaining a relationship in the spotlight would be easy, with tempation everywhere. Follow these four couples as the try and hold it together during everything from a blast from the past, fertility problems, a bitter feud with another couple and a tragedy with a child. Roman/Brianna,Tasha/Alex, Scott/Tanielle, Drew/Angelle


Hello peeps of the Fanfiction world. So I'm back on the saddle thanks to some new technology and by that I mean, my wonderful parents were kind enough to buy me a tablet. So enough with the small chat. So this is a new idea and new OC who's been brewing in my head for a while. She's been waiting patiently and without further ado, I introduce to you the newest member of my OC and musi family, Natasha Latriese James! This story is not exactly the sweetest and best way to introduce her. This is called Temptation, no not the movie. Featured with her is none other than the gorgeous, sexy Alex Riley and what would a good Riley fanfic without the gorgeous Naomi and her fiancee who I had no idea she had, Jimmy Uso. Like what the hell?! Quite literally guys, I'm so pressed because I mean not that Jimmy Uso isn't fine as all get out, because he is but come on bro, my queen can't get married! Dx But anyway, enough of that. I really have no specific summary as of now but please read and review! It will be a multi-chapter fic, if I see some reviews. Anyway, read, review and receive cookies. Virtual cookies!

A/N: By the way guys, this an AU Fic, so the wrestlers' OOC names will be used! But it will feature IC because it's starting out at Wrestlemania 29!

Disclaimer: You bitches know what I own!

Chapter 1: Trifecta

**Kevin's POV**

I'm done. I'm definetely done. I won't hurt her again. I won't cheat, I'll be faithful if she just gives me another chance. I'll prove to her I can be a perfect boyfriend, one day, a husband, maybe father. But her and I both know, it won't happen. She sees right through me. My lies, coming home late every night, smelling of Chanel No. 5, vodka and the aroma of a one hour rendezvous in a 4-star suite on the other side of town. She's no fool. She just pretends to be oblivious to the entire situation to avoid heartache. It isn't healthy but it's how she copes. She knows I have a problem. She knows that I need help but like anyone with an addiction, how can you help someone who doesn't want your help? She could have any man she wants but she chooses me. She could leave, she could expose me but she tells me "we'll work past it." She also tells me "Why? Why must the way you make love to me be so good?"

I know you're wondering who I'm referring to. Well she's no one in particular. She just so happens to be my latest victim; Natasha Latriese James, but she goes by Tasha, her ring name, my Rare Vixen. A 5'7 beauty, beautiful, flawless mocha colored spitfire with thick thighs, size 42DD breasts, and an ass so big, it'd kill a regular man. But I'm no inexperienced virgin. I know how to bring her to the peak of ecstasy that has her screaming my name so loud, our neighbors can hear. I make her toes curl. She is perfection. An absolute queen. It's the only way I keep these women. I make love to them like no other.

I spend countless amounts of money on them. But the one thing I notice different is that Tasha is in class of her own, she's special. She doesn't need me but wants me. It's more than just the sex. She is so much more than that. I'd honestly and being truthful for once in my life, change for her. She makes want to settle down and put a ring on her finger.

**Regular POV**

"Hey bighead. Turn around." Alex heard a voice call to him as he walked backstage into the MetLife Stadium. It was no surprise he didn't have a WrestleMania match but he had to come and support his fellow Superstars. Yeah right, he came there for the food and the backstage party and to hang with Latriese to make Naomi jealous. He turned to see a hyper Brianna running towards him, jumping into his arms. Brianna Davis was his adoptive sister but he loved her like she was blood. She was adopted at 9 years old, she was celebrating her 21st birthday tonight at WrestleMania.

"BRI BRI! I missed you little sis. Happy birthday! How's it feel being legal?" He laughed, setting the 5'3, 120 lb, curvacious, light-skinned angel, dressed in Black Jordans, lime green skinny jeans with rips in them, a matching black lime and green Odd Future tube top and a Celtics snapback back over her long black hair. "Awesome. Sasha, Nikeya and Paige want to take me out after this. But, I have plans." Brianna smirked and winked. "Oh Lord, with who, Brie?" His sister was quite the little player but he she had it honest. He taught her but she was an amazing young lady with dignity, a good head on her shoulders and a kind heart because of him too. The two of them sat down in two chairs in empty longue area backstage.

Well, he has a match tonight. Seeing as how if he wins, he gets his gift and I get mine, so either way, my night is good." Alex shot his sister a look. "Oh my gosh, so who is he?! Because he better not just be going out with you just because he thinks he can get you drunk." Brianna threw her head back laughing. Oh big bro, calm down. He's a sweetheart. It's Roman Reigns. Oh Lexy, he is amazing. He treats me so good. I thought I'd never get past Evan cheating on me but he was there for me since day one, so I figured, he has to care about me a lot to look like he hates life and then has the sweetest, sexiest smile around me.

Alex had to smile. Although Evan is a good friend, he hurt his sister beyond repair. She was slipping into depression and back into drugs and drinking. His sister never deserves to go through that ever again.

Alex just glared at his younger sister and smiled. "I love you baby sis, just have fun and be careful." He hugged her one last time and the pint-sized cutie walked off towards the Shield's locker room.

Alex just shook his head, next thing he knew, he felt a kiss and lick on his neck and a pair of manicured, soft hands wrap around his eyes. "Guess who?" He heard a seductive whisper in his ear. "Would it happen to be the sexiest woman in the world? What's her name? I know it starts with an L. La-Latr." He stopped and turned around, picked her up, wrapping his legs around his waist, kissing her. "Latriese." He coyly smiled and kissed her neck, her metallic Louboutins suspended in the air. "Babe, let's go back to the hotel. I can't take this. I can't wait three hours for it." Latriese was practically begging for it. His favorite sound.

"Well, neither can I. What the hell, let's go." As Alex put Latriese back to her feet, he saw two people he wish to not had seen at the moment. "Oh, Jimmy babe. Who do we have here?"

Latriese and Alex both both just rolled their eyes."Hello Naomi, and, you. How may we help you two? Don't you have to go twerk or something tonight?"

Alex said, making an already angry Jimmy fume even more. "Watch your damn mouth, Riley." Latriese eyed both of them. Latriese hated Naomi with a passion. She was positive the feelings were mutual.

Ever since Naomi and Alex broke up, she blamed her for everything. She was about to marry the man of her dreams, as so she claimed but still envied their relationship.

"Hey, I'll speak to you when I get ready, until then Uso, you shut the he'll up. Naomi, why the hell are you constantly torturing Latriese. If you have a problem, you talk to me. Ariana is our child, you don't bring her into it."

"Alex, I will drag whoever the hell I please into this. You got this bitch driving around with my baby in her car, acting like she's her mother. Did you fall and bump your head, sweetie or are you that damn stupid? It was me who carried her for nine months, eleven hours of labor and a year of work lost. So I suggest you stay in your place, and back the hell off."

Latriese lunged forward. "Bitch-"Alex held her back.

I have nothing else to say to you two because I can't stand the sight of you two. I just came to hand you this." Naomi handed Alex a sealed letter. "I'm fighting for full custody, Jimmy and I feel that we would be better parents."

"What the hell is this? You can't do this." It was as if Alex was talking into an empty space at this point. The two of them were already gone. "See you in court Riley."

Latriese and Alex just stood there, speechless. This was absolutely crazy

Page Break

Brianna quietly shut the door behind her, heading into the Shield's locker room. Dean, Seth and Roman were sitting on the bench, preparing for their match. "Look guys, it's a midget." Seth said, laughing at Briana. "Rollins, I love you too, asshole."

Dean hugged Brianna. "Happy birthday, Pikachu. How's it feel being 21 years young?" Calling her by her nickname. "Great. It's a great day. Where's my birthday gift at?" Brianna said jokingly. She suddenly felt her feet lift off the ground. "Right here."

Roman lifted her up into the air. "Happy birthday babygirl."The two of them were engaging in a full on make out session. "Hey, you two, stop it. Just nasty." Seth mocked them. "Oh hush, are you jealous?" Brianna said nodding her head at him and smiling. She jumped out of his arms and walked over to the complimentary bottle of champagne sitting in a bucket.

She popped the top and poured herself a glass. "So are you guys nervous?" They all looked at her in unison. "Nervous? We got this." Brianna chuckled. A tech came in and gave them their cue. "Alright boys, go get them." They all huddled in a hug and then they departed but Brianna pulled Roman back for a second. "Hey, meet me back at the hotel, okay?" Brianna seductively whispered. Roman's deep, smooth voice rang in her ear. "You know I will baby." Brianna smiled.

She strutted back over to the bench and folded her legs, taking another sip. She fiddled with her iPhone encased in a Mellowhype cover. She patiently waited for her man to come in, fuck things up and leave. She never let anyone know it, but it was so apparent that half the women in the WWE Universe felt the same that it turned her on to see him in that damn riot gear. She was rehearsing her plans for tonight.

Every dirty little fantasy she wanted fulfilled by him. Her and Roman in a candlelit honeymoon suite of the Ritz-Carlton. Her lying on a soft bed fluttered with rose petals lightly brushing against her back as she lies staring into his dreamy grey eyes as he leans down to kiss her lips, feeling similar to kissing a rose. His lips and tongue would explore her entire torso until he reached her fortress of sweet nectar and he'd taste it until her legs tightened around his neck, shaking.

He'd then enter inside her, thrusting deeply, making her back arch, her legs in the air and her hands gripping the sheets as her head bumps the headboard. Brianna had to stop midthought because she had quickly remembered her location. She wasn't alone in her bedroom, she was an arena.

She decided to leave and head to the suite to get ready. Tonight was a treat for them both and oh, would it taste sweet.

She ironically hummed Rihanna's 'Birthday Cake' to herself. Roman was definetely putting his name on it tonight.

**S**o guys it's a wrap! Brianna and Roman's steamy scene will be in Chapter 2. Read, Review, all that shizz. You know the drill.

Love,

LotusPowerBombx


End file.
